Trapped
by loudwriter
Summary: Austin has a party and locks himself and Ally alone in a room.M for a reason. btw this is my first fanfic so this is also my first lemon p.s. I know Austin isn't a jerk or anything but it is just how this story goes. If you want the sweet, kind Austin then this is not your type of story.


The whole gang are all in sonic boom planing for a party for Austin. "So, where are we even going to have this party anyway?"Trish asks.

"At my house cause it's my party. Duh"says Austin "My house has a much of awesome rooms! We'll have lots of fun!"

Austin says that last part and looks at Ally. "Ooh new guitar!"Dez says

. He runs over to the new guitar."Don't touch!" Ally yells.

She jumps over the counter, runs, and blocks the guitar. "Fine "Dez says and crosses his arms.

"Anyway"Trish starts to talk again"How are we going to set up the party?"

"Umm...don't worry. I'll set up the party you guys just show up!" Austin says

"When is the party?"Dez says

"Tomorrow, at 8pm! " Austin says extremely fast.

"It's almost closing time. I'm gonna lock up.

Everyone says good bye.

* * *

**At the party(Ally's pov)**

Me, Trish, and Dez are finally at Austin's house. I ring the doorbell and Austin opens the door with a beer bottle in his hand. _Austin drinks. His breath smells like the stuff._

"Hey, guys come in!"Austin says says.

We walk in and there's a bunch of random people. They're all either drunk, making out, having sex, or just plan messed up. There's vomit on the walls trash all over the floor and the music is loud ._ I never thought Austin was like this, and where are his parents . I have a bad felling about this party._

"Ally a have a new music room, wanna see." Austin says

"Sure, Austin." I say

We walk up the stairs and down a hallway. _His house does have a lot of rooms._We get to the door, he lets me in first. I walk inside the room and its dark. Then Austin walks in, locks the door, and puts the light on. _Were in the bathroom! _" Austin this is not a music room " I says. W_ait is he gonna..._

I'm freaking out and i'm chewing my hair. Austin pushes me against the bathroom wall. I'm struggling to get out of his grip. I hit his manhood by mistake. He groans. "Oh, Ally I've been dying to do this to you" He says in a slut like voice

I'm struggling even more and Austin is sucking on my neck. I moan and he giggles. "Oh Ally you like this, you naughty girl."

Now i'm screaming. "Help someone, help me!"

"Don't waste your breath, no one can hear you with this music Ally ."He whispers in my ear. That got me so fucking wet I can feel the wetness pouring out.

He picks me up and put me in the tub.

* * *

He lays down on top off her. He starts nibbling on her neck. "Ugh"she moans"Austin stop it" She stops trying to struggling to get away. Austin stops sucking and takes her clothes until she is only wearing her pantie and bra.

"Undress me Ally"He says

"No"she Says

He smacks her hard that makes her face turn red.

"Do it fucking now!"He yells

She takes off his shirt and reveals his strong muscles. She looks up at him."Finish"Austin says with a huge grin as he looks down at Ally.

She unbuckles his pants and pulls them off. Theres a huge bulge in his boxers she looks at him again."Fucking take it off already!"He demands

She pulls it off fast and sees his 9 inches."Suck it"he says with a grin on his face. "NO!"she yells

"Austin, Ally where are you?"Trish and Dez yell in the hallways.

Ally jumps out the tub and runs to unlocks it. Ally starts to yell then Austin cokes her from behind. Then he wishpers in her ear "You gonna do what i say bitch, alright "Ally nods her head reluctantly with her eyes closed. He grins evilly then says in a deep voice

"Good."He lets her go of her. She gasps trying to catch her breath.

"Austin, Ally, Austin,Ally!"They heard Dez and Trish call down the hall.

_When did Austin become such a jerk. Why is he doing this to me? _Ally thought. _I have no hope Austin always gets what he wants. Always. _Ally walks sexily into the tub and lies down slowly.

"Take me Austin"She said. Her eyes closed and head turned away. Austin thought _you don't have to tell me twice._

"This how I like Ally." Austin says. Then he too walks into the tub. Ally get up and goes on her knees.

* * *

**Ally's pov**

I started to stroke his huge length. He groans"ugh just like that"I stop and put the tip of mouth.

"Fuck"he yells. I suck harder and start licking it.

"Ally! Fuck! Ally!"He screams. I put as much of him as I can into me. Now he can't stop saying my name. I reach down and begin play with his balls. "Ally!" he screams one last time and releases his seeds. It's sooo sweet and salty. I swallow all of it slowly enjoying the taste. When I finished the taste treat, I slowly take Austin of of me. "Ally you are a naughty girl." He says with a huge grin.

"No more games" Austin said . He pushed Ally down on her back. The blond went on his knees and forcefully open her legs. "Austin wAAAAAAAIT!"she says as Austin rams into her. A tear went down one side of her face. Austin grunted and started thrusting. Total ignoring her pain. The pain went quickly luckily for Ally. "Ugh"Ally moaned. Austin smacked the side of her face with the tear "Ugh yea bitch. Grrr... your so tight grrrr!**"**

"AUSTIN!"

**"UGH ALLY"**

"I GONNA CUM!"

"YEA!"

**"YEAH!"**

They both cum screaming each others name. Austin removes himself and clasps next to her. They're both sweaty, tried and on a sex high. Then Austin get out the tub. He puts his clothes back on. Ally watches Austin the whole time. "Bye Ally" he says . Then blows a kiss to her, unlocks the door, and leaves.

* * *

**Ally's pov**

I start to get out of the now disgusting dirty tub. I quickly put on my clothes and run down the hall. "Trish" I yell running down the hall. I have to tell her what happened I need her advice of what i should do. "Trish! Where in the world are you?!" I yell. I run down the stairs "Trish !"I yell one more time until I saw her sitting on the couch making out with some random guy. I walk up to the couch. "Uh...Trish?"I say

"Mmf.." she says pulling away from her kiss "I need to talk to you" "o..ok" she says

"You can go now Matt" The boy looks at me then walks away. "What is it Ally?"

"Well..?" I start "Me and Austin had-"

Out of nowhere Austin came and interrupted me."Had ideas for a new song and well give you the details later"

"Ok then...? See you two late..r?" then Trish runs away most likely after that guy she was just lip locking with.

"What the fuck were you about to tell her Ally" Austin said harshly "Nothing" I say "Nothing!"he yells than quiets his voice a little but still in a harsh tone says "Austin and I had sex and he made me, was nothing?" "No but,-" "But what Ally?!" he sighs "You better not tell anyone, or you'll regret it."

He walks away and I see him pick up another bottle of beer. I go away and try to find a corner to sit in, but the place is to crowed. The only place where I knew I could be alone was in the bathroom where a crime just took place. Austin's crime were i was the victim, but was I the victim need we just have sex. Did I want it? I did give up but, did that mean sex? The most shocking thing was that I was it a virgin anymore.

**Its the next day at sonic boom**

* * *

**Austin's Pov**

I'm walking to sonic boom and my best friend Dez is singing some random song about kangaroos."Dez would you stop singing? This is serious! I want to fuck Ally again" "That's easy, just fuck her when you two are writing a song! Ooooo there is a hot dog cart over there"Says Dez. Then the red hair boy started walking towards the cart. "Come on Dez lets go"I say and grab my friend's arm "Fine"he says

We finally make it to sonic boom and Ally looks like a total wreck. 'Why did I do that to her last night. I really care about her. I guess five beers wasn't a good idea.' I see Trish next to her trying to make her feel better. If Ally told Trish I'm died. Trish and Ally spot me. Then Trish says "Guess who's gonna get their ass kicked!" 'Crap!' Trish grabs and 5 inch long knife that's razor sharp. "Austin is!" "AHHHHH!" I scream. As Trish is chasing me around sonic boom. "Stop running so I can kill you!" "AHHHH!" I scream again. The whole time while this is happening Ally is crying and Dez is sitting down eating popcorn. "This is one good movie."Dez says "Help me Dez!" I yell "Fine" He says. "If you help him your dead!" Trish says. Then Dez sits back down. 'Aww come on. This wouldn't be happening if I just have been sober'

Then Ally's father walks in. Trish stops running and throws the knife and it almost hit Ally's father. "Oops"Says Trish "What is going on here!" The older man says. "Trish was chasing Austin around with a knife because he raped Ally at the party last night"Dez says 'Crap I'm doomed. I'm going to Jail. Thanks a lot Dez' "He did what to my daughter?!" "I just told you, Austin raped her" Dez answered

The father takes the knife out the wall. 'Oh no!' Then he starts chasing me around the room. "Hey look I found another knife" Trish says and starts chasing after me too. They throw the knifes and one of them hits me really deep "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I Scream out in pain. I fall to the ground and I can feel a lot of blood pouring out of me. Trish and Ally's dad flip me over "Good night Austin" Trish says. Then Ally's dad punches me in the face. I blackout.

I start to wake up. "Ugh where am I"I ask "You in the hospital dear."A nurse answers me 'Crap'

**No one's pov**

Then nurse says" You have a visitor. Would you like to see her?"

"Sure,"Austin ask answers"I would love to"

Then Ally walks into Austin's hospital room, biting her hair. Austin giggle at the sight of her. "Austin are you o.k.?"

"Yes, I'm fine" He says. Then he tries to sit up "Oww.." he says and lays back down "For the most part; how about you? Are you o.k. after what I did to you?"

Ally stops biting her hair "Yes and the best part is I'm not pregnant! But promise me you won't do that again?"

"I won't do that again, I promise" Ally runs to him gives him a hug and leaves.

Then Ally's Father walks in. "Hi Austin"

"Hi"Austin says

"If you don't tell what me and Trish did to you; We won't tell what you did to Ally. Deal?"

"Deal" Austin anwsers. Then the older man leaves and the nurse walks in "You don't have anymore Visitors"she says

"When will I be better?"He asks

"In a week, the doctors say. Now get some rest."the nurse says

**One week later**

Austin walks into sonic boom where the rest of the gang are. "Guess who's out of the hospital!"Austin says

"Austin!"Ally and Dez both say and they run and give him a hug. "Hey, isn't that my line?"Trish says

"Isn't someone going to give me a hug?" Austin laughs. Then Trish joins the group hug. "Ahh this is nice and warm. Uh-oh this the ice cream in my pants might melt all over us."Dez says relaxed in a way. Then everyone quickly backs away from Dez.

"Hey, was it something I said?"Dez asks. Trish, Ally, and Austin laugh.

"Anyway, we should have a party for Austin's return from the hospital."Dez Suggests

"O.k., who's house?"Trish asks

"My house."Dez answers "We'll have lots of fun!"

He looks at Trish directly in the eyes when he said that last part.

"When is the party?"Ally says

"Tomorrow, at 8pm! "Dez says.

"It's almost closing time. I'm gonna lock up."Ally says

Everyone says good bye.

* * *

**At the party(Trish's pov)**

Me, Ally, and Austin are finally at Dez's house. I ring the doorbell and Dez opens the door with a beer bottle in his hand. _Dez__ drinks. His breath smells like the stuff._

"Hey, guys come in!"Austin says says.

We walk in and there's a bunch of random people. There's vomit on the walls trash all over the floor and the music is loud ._ I never thought Dez was like this, and where are his parents . I have a bad felling about this party._

"Trish a have a new Arcade room, wanna see."Dez says

"Sure" I say

We walk up the stairs and down a hallway. _His house does have a lot of rooms._We get to the door, he lets me in first. I walk inside the room and its dark. Then Dez walks in, locks the door, and puts the light on. _Were in the bathroom! _" Dez this is not a Arcade room " I say. W_ait is he gonna..._

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream

* * *

Here we go again

THE END


End file.
